2003_tmntfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 List
Top 10 Episode from 2003-2007 Series 10 - Reality Check (Season 3: Episode 19) This is the first episode in the Ultimate Drako set, and definitely the funnest. It's not too deep or meaningful; it's just fun. Turtles but with superpowers? Hell, I usually don't care much for superheroes (I generally skip the Justice Force episodes) but I loved this episode as a kid. Basically, Ultimate Drako transports all the turtles and Master Splinter to separate locations and Mikey ends up in a world where the turtles are superheroes and their arch rival is "The Sliver" (You can guess who that is). While it isn't quite as good as I remember it, it's a very refreshing episode that's a whole lot of fun. #9 - The Golden Puck (Season 2: Episode 18) This episode I'm not really sure why I like. Nothing huge happens, and it does nothing to advance the main plotlines of the story. Basically, Casey takes the turtles to see a Super Slam Hockey game and the game gets interrupted by stereotypical western bandits who take the Golden Puck, SS Hockey's trophy. The turtles and Jones go after them. What results is a pretty tense but also humorous escapade as the turtles outwit the bandits in several different ways, culminating in a fight inside the hockey stadium. Like Reality Check, it's a very fun episode to watch. The bandits themselves are pretty damn funny due to their stupidity as well. #8 - Worlds Collide (Season 3: Episode 4, 5, and 6) Talk about an episode where a lot happens. In the previous three episodes (Space Invaders), the Triceratons invade Earth looking for the Fugitoid, not knowing that he left months ago. Eventually, Don convinces them that the Fugitoid isn't there and they begin to leave. Then the Fugitoid actually returns to Earth to give himself up to the Triceratons after he has wiped his memory banks of the Teleportal which the Triceratons seek. Like I said earlier, a lot happens. The turtles drag the Fugitoid with them while evading the Triceratons, not wanting their friends hurt until they are captured by Agent Bishop (one of my favorite characters). Bishop hands the Fugitoid to the Federation who is at war with the Triceratons and attempts to perform medical experiments on the turtles. The turtles escape and the Federation finds out that the Fugitoid doesn't have the Teleportal plans in his memory just as the Fugitoid uploads a virus to the Federation fleet, rendering it useless. The virus then spreads to the Triceraton ships, but the Prime Leader manages to cut off the infected squadron before the homeworld is infected. Because of this, the Triceratons led by Traximus rebel against him and reinstate democracy into the Republic. The Fugitoid, however, is lost. #7 - Enter the Dragons (Season 5: Episode 12 and 13) The Ninja Tribunal episodes were definitely different from the previous four seasons. This episode was full of mystical powers and the like that the other season didn't have. Personally, I didn't like this turn. However, the last episodes of Season 5 (Enter the Dragons) were very awesome. The ancient, demon Shredder has come to New York and transformed it into a hell on Earth. The turtles teem up with remnants of the Foot and the Purple Dragons to defeat the demon Shredder. This is one hell of a battle, and you really get the sense that Shredder has taken the world under his control. The dragon fight and the end was pretty damn awesome too. #6 - Return to New York (Season 1: Episodes 21, 22, and 23) I actually don't like Season 1 as much as I like Seasons 2, 3, and 4. This is probably because it's basically just the turtles versus Shredder and that's it. It's not bad by any means, but it didn't have the epic scale that the others have. But in Return to New York, that all changes. The turtles decide that they are going to launch an all-out assault on the Shredder's Foot Clan tower. You can tell that they are facing all that the Shredder can throw at them from Foot Tech Ninjas to mutant Shredder clones to the Mystic Ninjas. The action keeps building and building until the thrilling climax when Leo and Shredder duel on the rooftop.This was a fantastic "ending" episode even though there were three episodes afterwards still in Season 1 (though The Search for Splinter basically set up Season 2). #5 - Insane in the Membrane (Season 4: Episode 19) Oh yeah, this one. This episode was so messed up it was censored from US television. Basically, Baxter Stockman is finally granted permission by Bishop to build a living body for himself. However, his body starts to . . . deteriorate. Yeah it gets pretty gross. While his body deteriorates, so does his mind. He becomes insanely obsessed with April who he believes is the cause of all of his troubles. He then doggedly tracks and attempts to kill her. This episode is very dark and really shows us just how messed up Stockman really is. It also raises questions such as when did Stockman really start going insane? Was it April's fault or was it something else? #4 - The Darkness Within (Season 3: Episode 14) You thought Insane in the Membrane was messed up? Take this one. I love disturbing and dark forms of media, and this episode certainly delivers. The story revolves around an alien creature with powers of the mind. He manages to take control of the turtle's minds and inflicts psychological pain on them. This episode emphasizes that the worst pain really is psychological pain. On top of that, living skeletons, a man who dies by turning into mush, and the creatures chilling voice really drive up the creep factor. Despite everything being so insane, there are a few problems. For one, the story centers around Angel who was in like, one episode before this. We don't really care that much about her. Another thing is that it comes the crap out of nowhere. The episode before it involves the turtles telling April a story about their youth and the one after is about the turtles trying to save Beijing from the Triceraton's anti-gravity generator. While sometimes this works in the episodes favor, the fact that it seems completely disconnected from the rest of the season hurts it. Also, why didn't this monster show up later? He's really freaking awesome and we know he's still alive thanks to the end of the episode. Freaking GARBAGEMAN gets more episodes than this guy. #3 - Good Genes (Season 4: Episode 24 and 25) So Bishop's alien goo from a previous episode makes its way down into the sewers. So what? It infects several animals and causes them to mutate beyond control. So what? Donatello gets infected. Oh . . . Out of desperation, the turtles turn to Bishop for help. Earlier, Bishop received a message from an unknown individual claiming that Karai had a stone that contains tons of secrets. Bishop decides that he will "attempt" to save Don if the turtles get this stone from Karai. They do this just as Bishop and Stockman find a cure for the mutagen and use it on Donatello and the other mutated creatures around New York. Bishop then scans the stone with a laser and . . . it breaks. The unknown individual reveals himself to be one of the Mystic Ninjas and that the stone was what kept them under Karai's control. The Mystic Ninjas then set off to free the "one, true Shredder," perfectly setting up Season 5. #2 - Same As It Never Was (Season 3: Episode 21) You knew this would be on here. It's infamously dark, edgy, emotional, and overall fantastic. While Ultimate Drako sends Michelangelo to the world of the Superturtles, Raphael to a planet-wide racing event, and Leonardo to the world of his friend Usagi, Donatello gets sent to a future where the world is a totalitarian state ruled by the Shredder. How dark is this episode? Well, the Don of this world left thirty years ago and is presumed dead, Mikey lost his arm, Raph lost an eye, something is wrong with Leo's eyes, Casey and Splinter are dead, and April leads a resistance. Don meets up with April, Mikey, Leo, and Raph and they assault the Shredder's palace head-on. During the fight, Mikey, Leo, Raph, and Karai all perish. Yes perish. THEY DIE. Donatello manages to kill Shredder by luring him into a massive electric drill. What really makes this episode special is the questions it raises. How did Shredder get so much power to enslave the world? How exactly did Casey and Splinter die? What happened to the Donatello of this world? What happened afterward? And biggest of all: WHY THE HELL DID DON GET SENT OT THIS PLACE?! The other turtles at least go to places that reflect their interests. Mikey loves superheroes, Raph loves bike racing, and Leo gets to see his old pal Usagi. What is it in Don's mind that prompted him to be sent to that world? While this episode is probably the most infamous episode in the entire 2003 saga, it has a few problems. For one, the episode seems a bit rushed. Also, all of the Ultimate Drako episodes seem kind of out of place. Ultimate Drako just shows up, transports everyone places, then they come back together and defeat him while Season 3 just keeps going. It's not bad, but it seems kind odd. #1 - Exodus (Season 3: Episode 25 and 26) So what happens when you take a tense, impactful episode like Same As It Never Was and get rid of it's minor problems? You get Exodus. Basically, Shredder has managed to build a starship and leaves Earth to conquer the Utroms. The turtles and Splinter decide to stop him. Bishop and his men attempt to seize the ship for their own purposes while the turtles fight off Shredder's men in an attempt to keep him from entering the ship. They actually succeed in destroying his Oroku Saki body but Shredder and Karai still manage to make it aboard. In space, the turtles and Splinter battle Shredder and Karai in the reactor core and . . . they get totally destroyed. Shredder utterly crushes them and almost kills them but missiles launched by Bishop hit the ship and cause it to malfunction in a way that a door shuts between Shredder and the turtles. Knowing there's no way they can defeat them, the turtles decide to sacrifice themselves by overloading the ship's core, destroying them all. Just in time, Utroms nearby teleport them all to their own ship. The episode ends with the Shredder's sentence by the Utrom's to exile on a frozen asteroid. Category:Top 10 Lists